


Playlist

by neutrinobomb



Series: Of Lariats and Love [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: Music was a big inspiration for "Of Lariats and Love". These are all the songs that inspired the fic and/or were used in the fic
Series: Of Lariats and Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076039





	Playlist

All the bolded songs were used in the fic (outright quoted/mentioned/obliquely mentioned).

Hold the Line-Toto

Try-Erik Gronwall

**Ridin’ the Rodeo-Vince Gill**

All to Myself- Dan+Shay

**If the Devil Danced-Joe Diffie**

**Neon Moon-Brooks & Dunn**

**Any Man of Mine-Shania Twin**

**What Was I Thinkin’-Dierks Bentley**

**Amarillo by Morning-George Strait**

Carried Away-George Strait

Pony-Ginuwine

Come Back to Bed-Sean Stemaly

**I Can Still Make Cheyenne-George Strait**

One Margarita-Luke Bryan

I Hate Myself for Loving You-Joan Jett

All the Nights-HEAT

Uphill Climb-Erik Gronwall

Losing My Religion-The Rescuers

Numb-Linkin Park

**Bad Moon Rising-Creedence Clearwater Revival**

**Burn ‘Em All-Kameron Marlowe**

My Friends Over You-New Found Glory

My Own Worst Enemy-Lit

Drunk and I Miss You-Jimmie Allen

I Should Probably Go To Bed-Dan+Shay

Tequila-Dan+Shay

Crash and Burn-Thomas Rhett

I Want Crazy-Hunter Hayes

Tonight I Wanna Cry-Keith Urban

**Forever and Ever, Amen-Randy Travis**

**God Gave Me You-Blake Shelton**

Drinkin’ Problem-Midland

**Blue Ain’t Your Color-Keith Urban**

Aw Naw-Chris Young

**Lights Come On-Jason Aldean**

**I Cross My Heart-George Strait**

Amazed-Lonestar

One Night At A Time-George Strait

**I Like It, I Love It-Tim McGraw**


End file.
